gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
100-Prozent-Checkliste (SA)
Die folgende Checkliste zeigt alles das auf, was man erledigen muss, um die 100-Prozent-Gesamtwertung in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas zu erreichen. =Hauptmissionen= Los Santos In the Beginning *In the Beginning *Big Smoke *Sweet & Kendl „Bild:Sean Johnson-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Sean „Sweet“ Johnson *Tagging up Turf *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Nines and AK’s *Drive-by *Sweet’s Girl *Cesar Vialpando *Doberman *Los Sepulcros *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre „Bild:Cesar Vialpando-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Cesar Vialpando *High Stakes, Low-Rider „Bild:Lance Wilson-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Lance „Ryder“ Wilson *Ryder *Home Invasion *Catalyst *Robbing Uncle Sam „Bild:Big Smoke-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Melvin „Big Smoke“ Harris *OG Loc *Running Dog *Wrong Side of the Tracks *Just Business „Bild:OG Loc-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Jeffrey „OG Loc“ Cross *Life’s a Beach *Madd Dogg’s Rhymes *Management Issues *House Party „Bild:CRASH-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - C.R.A.S.H. *Burning Desire *Gray Imports Badlands „Bild:CRASH-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - C.R.A.S.H. *Badlands „Bild:Fragezeichen-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Unbekannt *First Date „Bild:Catalina-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Catalina *First Base *Gone Courting *Made in Heaven *Tanker Commander *Against all Odds *Local Liquor Store *Small Town Bank „Bild:Cesar Vialpando-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Cesar Vialpando *King in Exile *Wu Zi Mu *Farewell, my Love... „Bild:The Truth-Smybol, SA.jpg“ - The Truth *Body Harvest *Are you going to San Fierro? San Fierro „Bild:CJ-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Werkstatt *Wear Flowers in your Hair *555 WE TIP *Deconstruction „Bild:SA_Roter_Drache.gif“ - Triaden *Photo Opportunity *Outrider *Ice cold Killa *Pier 69 *Toreno’s last Flight *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom „Bild:Loco Syndikat-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Loco-Syndikat *Jizzy *T-Bone Mendez *Mike Toreno „Bild:Wu Zi Mu-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Wu Zi Mu *Mountain Cloud Boys *Ran Fa Li *Lure *Amphibious Assault *The Da Nang Thang „Bild:CRASH-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - C.R.A.S.H. *Snail Trail Tierra Robada und Bone County „Bild:Fragezeichen-Symbol, SA.jpg“ & „Bild:Torenos Ranch-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Mike Toreno *Monster *Highjack *Interdiction *Verdant Meadows „Bild:Schulen-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Flugschule *Learning to Fly „Bild:SA_Flugplatz_Icon.gif“ - Verdant Meadows *N.O.E. *Stowaway *Black Project *Green Goo Las Venturas „Bild:SA_Gelber_Drache.gif“ - Four Dragons Casino *Fender Ketchup *Explosive Situation *You’ve had your Chips *Don Peyote *Fish in a Barrel *A Home in the Hills „Bild:Salvatore Leone-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Caligula’s Casino *Intensive Care *The Meat Business *Freefall *Saint Mark’s Bistro „Bild:CRASH-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - C.R.A.S.H. *Misappropriation *High Noon „Bild:Madd Dogg-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Madd Dogg *Madd Dogg „Bild:SA_Casinoüberfall-Symbol.gif“ - Casinoüberfall *Architectural Espionage *Key to her Heart *Dam and blast *Cop Wheels *Up, up and away! *Breaking the Bank at Caligula’s Zurück in Los Santos „Bild:CJ-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Madd Doggs Villa *Vertical Bird *Home Coming *Cut Throat Business „Bild:Sean Johnson-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Sean „Sweet“ Johnson *Beat down on B Dup *Grove 4 Life „Bild:CJ-Symbol, SA.jpg“ & „Bild:Sean Johnson-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Aufruhr (finale Missionen) *Riot *Los Desperados *End of the Line =R3- bzw. TAB-Missionen= * Level 12 Bürgerwehr * Level 12 Feuerwehr * Level 12 Sanitäter * Level 10 Zuhälter * Level 2 Eisenbahn-Fracht-Missionen * 50 Taxifahrten =Immobilien mit Nebenjobs= Roboi’s Food Mart *Kurier (Los Santos) (vier Kurierfahrten) Hippie Shopper *Kurier (San Fierro) (vier Kurierfahrten) Burger Shot *Kurier (Las Venturas) (vier Kurierfahrten) „Bild:Zero-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Zeros Modellbau-Shop *Air Raid *Supply Lines... *New Model Army „Bild:Cesar Vialpando-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Wang Cars *Zeroing in *Test Drive *Customs Fast Track *Puncture Wounds „Bild:Trucking-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - RS Haul *RS-Haul-Missionen (8 Missionen) „Bild:Steinbruch-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Hunter Quarry *Steinbruch-Missionen (7 Missionen) Vank Hoff Hotel *Level 5 Parkpage =„Bild:Rennen-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Straßenrennen= Los Santos *Lowrider Race *Little Loop *Backroad Wanderer *City Circuit *Vinewood *Freeway *Into the Country *Badlands A *Badlands B San Fierro *Dirtbike Danger *Bandito County *Go-Go Karting *San Fierro Fastlane *San Fierro Hills *Country Endurance Las-Venturas-Flughafen-Frachtdepot *Dam Rider *San Fierro to Las Venturas *Las Venturas Ringroad *Desert Tricks Las-Venturas-Flughafen-Wettflüge *World War Aces *Barnstorming *Military Service *Chopper Checkpoint *Whirly Bird Waypoint *Heli Hell Nachdem man alle Straßenrennen gewonnen hat, bekommt man 1.000.000 Dollar Belohnung! =Wettstreits= Zweirad-Wettstreit *BMX *NRG-500 Chiliad-Wettstreit *Mountainbike-Rennen 1: Scotch Bonnet Yellow Route *Mountainbike-Rennen 2: Birdseye Winder *Mountainbike-Rennen 3: Cobra Run „Bild:Ammu-Nation-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Schießstand *Pistole *SMG *Schrotflinte *AK-47 =Fahrschulen= Hinweis: Um 100 Prozent zu erreichen, reicht es, alle Fahrschulen mit Bronze abzuschließen. Für Silber und Gold gibt es aber zusätzliche Belohnungen (siehe Beiträge zu den einzelnen Fahrschulen). *Fahrschule *Bootsfahrschule *Flugschule *Motorradfahrschule =„Bild:Stadien-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Stadion-Veranstaltungen= *8-Track (Los Santos) *Blood Bowl (San Fierro) *Dirt Track (Las Venturas) *Kickstart (Las Venturas) =„Bild:Fitnesscenter-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Sportstudio besuchen und Meister schlagen= *Los Santos Sportstudio (‘Ganton Fitnesscenter’) *San Fierro Sportstudio (‘Cobra Marital Arts’) *Las Venturas Sportstudio (‘Below the Belt’) =„Bild:Immobilien-Symbol, SA.jpg“ - Speicherhäuser erwerben= Los Santos *Jefferson *Mulholland *Santa Maria Beach *Verona Beach *Verdant Bluffs *Willowfield Badlands *Angel Pine *Whetstone San Fierro *Calton Heights *Chinatown *Doherty *Hashbury *Paradiso *Queens Tierra Robada & Bone County *El Quebrados *Fort Carson *Las Barrancas *Tierra Robada Las Venturas *Camel’s Toe *Clown’s Pocket *Creek *Old Venturas Strip *Pirates in Men’s Pants *Prickle Pine *Redsands West *Rockshore West *Whitewood Estates Red County *Blueberry *Dillimore *Palomino Creek =Suchen und Sammeln= * 100 Graffitis übersprühen (Los Santos) * 50 Fotos schießen (San Fierro) * 50 Hufeisen finden (Las Venturas) * 50 Austern finden (San Andreas) * Import-Export-Schiff (30 Fahrzeuge auf drei Listen) =Zusätzliche Aufgaben= Die hier aufgeführten Aufgaben müssen '''nicht' für ein 100-Prozent-Spielergebnis erledigt werden. Durch sie erhält man aber interessante Boni:'' * 70 Monsterstunts (Geld) * Alle Bandengebiete in Los Santos einnehmen (Respekt, Geld, Munition, Waffen, und sobald einmal alle Gebiete CJ gehören, greifen die anderen Banden nicht mehr Gebiete der Grove Street Families an) * Alle Freundinnen auf 100 Prozent (gratis Krankenhaus-Aufenthalte, gratis Verhaftungen und gratis Pay’n’Spray, Autos, Outfits) * Alle Fahrschulen auf Gold (seltene/einmalige Fahrzeuge in der Nähe der Fahrschulen) * min. 10.000 Dollar durch Einbrecher-Missionen in einer Nacht (unendlich Kondition und 3.000 Dollar Bonus) * Beat-the-Cock-Triathlon (Geld – mit jeder erfolgreich abgeschlossenen Challenge sogar mehr) =Belohnung= * 1.000.000 Dollar * auf Sweets Haus befindet sich eine Hydra * in der Nähe von Ryders Haus befindet sich ein Rhino (unter der Brücke) * maximale Ausdauer * maximaler Respekt * unendlich Munition (jeder Schuss erhöht die verbleibende Schuss-Anzahl anstatt sie zu verringern) Kategorie:Checklisten Kategorie:Lösungen